yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Takashi sujimura
I Won't Stay Down No Matter How Many Times You Beat Me, In The End I'll Be The Last One Standing First Name Takashi Last Name Sujimura IMVU Name Keizumai Nicknames Sujimura Beast Age 18 years old Gender Male Height 6'0 Weight 153 pounds Blood type B Behavior/Personality Takashi has a very honest but mischievous personality , he's also kinda laid back. He strives to create a better home life for his mother no matter what it cost him. He has a habit of unintentionally bullying people not so much as beating them up but kinda pushing them around , though that just means he likes you , he also like branding names onto other people despite rather they like it of not, he's playful in nature and almost always has a smile of his face, if it wasn't for his fun, out-going and honest hard working nature you'd think he was a just another delinquent(which he kinda is haha) Though despite his playful nature he can be serious when the times comes for it, when it comes to his heart it can't be questioned no matter how many times life kicks him down he fight his way back to his feet even when you think he's finally done and can't stand any longer, he'll crawl towards his goal, he's rather impulsive at times but at other times can show a great deal of restraint and he's not one who's quick to anger in fact it's rare but he does have his trigger and when his trigger is pulled he has a hard time regaining control of himself the last time someone said something about his mother , he ended up fracturing every bone in the guys body and giving him permanent brain damage which to this day when people ask does he feel bad , he tells them he does but the kid got what he deserved. Although he always seems to be smiling he can be really moody and can switch from happy, sad, annoyed, angered just as quick, also because of his impulsiveness it hard to tell what to except from the guy, he's pretty much an humble kid grateful for everything he has though he knows it's not much he know there's people worst of than him, he also has a bad habit of fucking with the police so they would chase him around for a while, he also has a habit of stealing things and paying for them another time when he can afford it leaving the money on the counter with a note. Appearance Takashi oddly enough is a pretty well built kid he's not stacked with muscle on top of muscle but one can definitely tell that he lifts some weights, he stand taller than most males but he's not huge, even though he feels like it sometimes, he has a odd since of fashion and will actually be seen in kimono's and things similar to the reason isn't really that he likes it but that's all he has, so he's usually seen in that though he does have one normal outfit which his mother went out of her way to get for him, which is just a pair of old faded jeans a black tee-shirt and a dusty old brown leather jacket which she found outside, he doesn't wear that a lot simply because he considers those his "good clothes" though he does still have his school uniform, His hair is black but seems to have a blueish tint to it, his eyes changes color hues sometimes , they might be a deep blue one day and a sea blue the next day, his facial features are strong and he looks very mature , well at least that's what people have told him, and he can look down right ferocious when he's mad , he resembles a beast who's wrath knows no bounds, and down right scary and his eyes go cold as if void of emotion except rage when he's angry. general_hak_by_shuichi252-d85deg6.jpg 141105055040372926.jpg|Heh 797119-son_hak_warrior_large.png Yona-of-the-Dawn.jpg|Baaaka Baaka vlcsnap-2014-10-08-20h26m45s29.png V6gWP3p.jpg|When people ask his name tumblr_nhbgqeKyxa1soaj55o1_1419810423_cover.jpg|Jeez your even dumber than i thought haha tumblr_ngowbeZV6x1s38ncvo2_500.png tumblr_nfg1pviige1s5jvk5o1_500.jpg|him at school tumblr_ne65l3uCzM1tf09n1o3_500.gif tumblr_ndgopt0Bjn1thvxebo3_500.gif|You Bastarddd! tumblr_inline_nf98vie8bX1s6qnqr.png Neutral Evil A neutral evil villain does whatever she or he can get away with. They are always out for themselves, pure and simple. They shed no tears for those they kill, whether for profit, sport, or convenience. They have no love of order and holds no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make her any better or more noble. On the other hand, They do not have the restless nature or love of conflict that a chaotic evil villain has. Some neutral evil villains hold up evil as an ideal, committing evil for its own sake. Most often, such villains are devoted to evil deities or secret societies. Neutral evil beings consider their alignment to be the best because they can advance themselves without regard for others. Neutral evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents pure evil without honor and without variation. The personal code of a neutral evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie to advance yourself. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall honor those who are stronger. 6. You shall follow the law only to advance yourself. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation to advance yourself. 8. You shall not aid those who protect the weak. 9. You shall not show mercy to enemies. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others. Clan & Rank None High school grade Graduated What district do you live in? District one Relationship Single Occupation Works a part-time job in a small cafe and also works a second job at a bookstore and when he can he finds odd job to bring in more cash Fighting Style Base Style: Street Fighting: Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter although he has no formal taught style he does copy and mimic martial arts which he's seen in movies and such. cb5ff5128985495163fe59318d2cdd15.gif Ben_to-03-satou-yamahara-punch-fight-brawl-food.jpg wdjvznckbasrqgihi8t5.gif tumblr_n66wueLheg1tzixowo1_500.gif tumblr_mr86fooUXG1r6mrcio4_500.gif tumblr_ml3qeyBvgA1rkmjjzo1_500.gif|Can let you go robbing the place, if this place goes broke so do i so just go to sleep for a while tumblr_mjqri3P0Xo1rrb6y8o1_500.gif tumblr_m8ohtn0qJS1qhrt0wo1_500.gif|Aw come on you gotta be quick than that at this rate you'll never hit me tumblr_ll2dw0DFtZ1qfo270o1_r1_500.gif|Wooooaaaaaahhhhh! itxt5vj.gif giphy (2l).gif|How he moves sometimes foH8swY.gif|Getting Closer, come on just a little faster and you could probably hit me Cowboy Bebop 9.gif Flow of battle: Sei: '''A Sei type martial artist hides his intention to fight, instead focusing on sensing his/her environment, then releases it quickly in response to danger. According to the manga, it actually means that this type of martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with talent, skills, and wit. Physiology '''The Beast: Takashi is not a beast in a human body, though his very soul is beast-like in origin, because of this Takashi can seem feral and ferocious, and he has abilities on an beastly level. Though his abilities for the most part are dormant and hasn't show themselves completely though when he's angered some of it starts to seep from within him. Natural Takashi is physically more imposing than most humans, able to run faster, lift heavier objects, he's more agile, etc..that sort of thing basically he has an enhanced condition, his sense's are also on a completely different level from humans as his sense of smell, touch, sight, hearing, and taste are all a lot more sensitive than normal humans, his instincts are also more pronounced and he can pick up on certain pheromones in the air and that people emit for he can also pick up on blood-lust and or bad intent so to speak, he also has natural survival instincts and can survive longer periods of time with out food or water than the average person, he's also good at hunting and tracking people, he can also see better than normal people at night its not perfect vision but he can move around freely without having to worry about tripping over anything even in the dead or night also during night his other senses are heightened to compensate for the lack of light, his body is also adapt at regulating its temperature in extreme situations so its rare that he gets hot or cold , and he's good at sneaky around. Overall his body can adapt to just about any environment on earth and he has a natural immunity to poisons and venoms, not to say they don't affect him, his body can just fight off most better than normal people, Takashi when angered often tends to seem like a Beast literally he gains an incredibly high pain tolerance, and he's relentless when attacking and his strength is nearly doubled, sometimes even his speed, and it has been said its like literally fighting some type of Animal or a Monster and Sometimes his eyes will even change color , this is due to Takashi's dormant ability which only surfaces when he's pissed and even then its only a small amount. (I'LL EXPLAIN MORE LATER...) Chikara No Hadou The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of balance with themselves, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themselves up, cleansing themselves of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. Chi Form Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practitioner to fully utilize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equates to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, causing explosive and devastating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martially, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Weapon of Choice None he uses his Fist Allies/Enemies Enemies: None he real doesn't view many people as enemies Allies: His Mother and His Little Brother Kou(stays with his father) Background His Life So Far Takashi Grew up in a relatively stable house hold his parents always had cash though there we're anything close to being rich. his life well good overall really he couldn't complain of course everyone has their problems but he knew somewhere out there people was a lot worst of them he so he always counts his blessing and takes on his problem head on rather than blaming people or running from them. when Takashi was about fourteen his parents started to have a lot of problems and by the time he was fifteen his dad had divorced his mother and left them to fend for themselves, his father brought in most of the income for the family so when he left they struggled a lot and even got evicted a couple of times but they always manged somehow, Takashi works now part time to help his mother out with bills and such, his mother often worries about him cause he comes home with bruises, cuts and occainally broken bones, so she patches him up and when she asks him what he's been doing , he doesn't let her in bu in stead smiles. The house has been in turmoil ever since his dad left and his mom is an emotional wreck because of it , often she's drinking and she starts to get angry at his father for leaving them like he did and because Takashi looks like his father when she's drunk she often curses him out thinking its her ex-husband and sometimes things get really bad and she'll starts throwing things or abusing him, the last time she got that way Takashi ended up with cuts all over his face from her bustin a vodka bottle across his face, when she realized what she did she almost immediately broke down into tears crying, dropping to her knees and hugging him partially begging him to forgive her in which case he just held his mother and told her "I Don't Mind , You Can Hurt Me As Many Times As You Want , I'll Never Abandon You Like Dad, You Can Do What ever Its Takes To Get Rid Of The Pain and Hates Left Inside You, So Stop Crying Will Ya I Can't Stand That Ugly Crying Face You Make haha". Right Now they're doing pretty okay they're still struggling to make ends meet but they at least have a roof over there heads, as far as food goes they're house is basically empty cause they can't afford much, so Takashi usually tries to bring back left over pieces of pastries or sandwiches which people left on their plates uneaten, yeah Takashi know its gross but it all he can do to even survive really theres not enough food for the both of them so he eats scraps and his mother eats what ever she can afford, his mother always wonders how he is as big as he is now when he barely eats and its a wonder to him as well , the manager of the store knows a little about Takashi's situation and will sometimes give him free food to take home once his shift is over because of that he works twice as hard for her everyday though she can't afford to give him anymore pay then what she already does which is fine with him, it was harder to manage school and two jobs before but now its a lot easier on him because he no longer has to worry about schooling so he just focuses on helping his mother. Over the last three years Takashi has experinced more pain and more joy in his life than he ever knew was possible he's seen more hate and violence while also seeing love and compassion in people as well. PeakHuman System * 100% Percent Muscle usage * Peak Human Healing Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ APPROVED BY ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:3rd Gen